Sapper (soldier class)
The Sapper is a solider class in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. It was released in the Summer Update of 2016, closely coordinated with the 4th of July Holiday Weekend. Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Sapper is a offensive class with a unique secondary arsenal of turrets and drones which can be deployed on battlefield for offensive measures. The Sapper's primary arsenal consists of short-barrel rifles, which tend to fall in between submachine guns and assault rifles in terms of performance, as well as a few more unique weapons such as lock-on rifles, and deployable machine guns. Sappers also have access to very large ammo reserves for their weapons, as many as 800 or more rounds in reserve. The Sapper's primary weapons generally tend to have low recoil and high rate of fire, but significant damage drop-off at longer ranges, and slow reload times, making them generally suited for close-mid range combat. The Sapper's mobility is also generally low, and as it utilizes turrets as its secondary weapon instead of pistols, it cannot switch to a pistol to improve mobility. When playing as the Sapper, the best strategy is generally to bunker down in secure areas and avoid engaging too many foes at a time (relying on its turrets for additional fire support when possible); as its long reload times and lack of a sidearm can prove fatal if a player runs out of ammo in the middle of a firefirght. Its low mobility and mediocre weapon performance at long ranges also make it vulnerable to faster opponents if the player charges the enemy out into wide open spaces, making it more advantageous to stick to stick to tighter or indoor quarters. In order for Sappers to deploy their turrets on the map, they expend Units which can be accumulated by collecting dropped weapons of enemies (of which a max of 100 Units can be stored in reserve); picking up a dropped weapon adds 15 Units, and with the required Skills purchased, players are automatically granted Units upon respawning after death. The Unit cost to deploy a turret varies based on the type of turret, and either 1 or 2 turrets can be deployed on the map at a time depending on the type. With the required Skills, Sappers can also repair damaged turrets, or Evolve their turrets to increase their power for a Unit cost (evolved turrets are designated by a red glow). The Sapper is a fairly popular class in online gameplay, however popularity decreased somewhat after Update XVI (with the release of the SMART weapons, particularly the Grinder). It could originally be bought for 1200 credits, however its price has since been dropped to 300 credits. While the sapper is a more offensive class than a defensive class it's reverse class is kommander more defensive than offensive the sapper is about 75% offensive and about 25% defensive. Primary Weapons * AAW1 * MES-N * Ticor * HS 414 * KR-15 * DMG * WES * Stacker * V.L.I.-35 Seccondary Weapons * Micro Turret * Stun Turret * Assault Turret * Sniper Turret * Rocket Turret * Shoulder Gun * Shotgun Turret * Seeker * D.R.A.F.T. Skills: Trivia *The Sapper's Vulcan Armor bears a resemblance to the Reaper specialist in Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. See also Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Soldier Classes